


Join the Family Business (Girl Genius Version)

by bissek



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bissek/pseuds/bissek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adaptation of the song "Join the Family Business" from the Mel Brooks musical "Young Frankenstein" to fit Girl Genius</p>
            </blockquote>





	Join the Family Business (Girl Genius Version)

Join the Family Business (Girl Genius version)

An adaptation of the song "Join the Family Business" from the musical "Young Frankenstein" by Mel Brooks

Lyrics reworked by bissek

* * *

 

We've been the scourge of Romania  
Since six-o-one,  
Passed on for generations,  
Father to son,  
  
Descended from Mongols,  
As cruel as we can be,  
Don't risk my curse  
It would be worse  
Embrace your fam'ly tree!  
  
Join the fam'ly bus'ness,  
Learn the fam'ly trade  
Make yourself a Jaeger,  
Make the world afraid!  
  
Join the fam'ly bus'ness,  
You must take the fam'ly name,  
Follow in our footsteps,  
Set the continent aflame!  
  
The Roqueforts we often raided  
For their Roquefort cheese,  
The Rothschilds we pillaged  
For their wines,  
Hershey's for their choc'lates  
And Liptons for their teas,  
When it comes to sacking Europe,  
You can't beat the Heterodynes!  
  
Join the fam'ly bus'ness,  
Build a clank or two,  
Keep the Long War going,  
It all depends on you!  
Uphold the fam'ly honor,  
You must toe the fam'ly line,  
Join the fam'ly bus'ness  
Join the fam'ly bus'ness,  
Join the fam'ly bus'ness,  
For your name is Heterodyne!  
  
Join the fam'ly bus'ness,  
Show some fam'ly pride,  
Make yourself a Death Ray,  
And raze the countryside!  
  
Repair the fam'ly castle  
Let the Doom Bell toll on high!  
Let the Fifty Fam'lys hear  
And listen to them cry!  
  
As you know predestination  
From the day of your creation  
Has determined your vocation  
That's a fact.  
  
Because you are a Heterodyne  
You have no choice  
You can't decline  
So show some spine  
It's time to sign  
The fam'ly pact.  
  
This is your fate  
Become a Heterodyne  
Before it's too late!  
  
We know you won't regret it,  
You should express your willingness  
Why not acquiesce, reassess,  
You're under stress  
  
Make some constructs, crush the Geisters,  
Terrorize some Burgomeisters  
Take your knife, remake a life  
It ain't no fuss!  
  
Join the fam'ly enterprise,  
Best be prudent,  
Best be wise!  
Time to open up your eyes  
Join the fam'ly bus'ness  
  
Join the fam'ly enterprise,  
Best be prudent,  
Best be wise!  
Time to open up your eyes  
Join the fam'ly bus'ness  
  
Join the fam'ly enterprise,  
Best be prudent,  
Best be wise!  
Time to open up your eyes  
Come on come clean  
Don't make a scene  
You're simply not a Clay!  
  
Join the fam'ly bus'ness  
Learn the family trade  
Make yourself a Jaeger  
Make the world afraid  
This is one position  
That you never can resign  
  
Do not make a fuss,  
There's nothing to discuss  
You must be one of us...  
  
Young Heterodyne!!

* * *

A/N: This started out when I posted a link to the original song in a Spacebattles thread about a Girl Genius crossover fix. One of the other posters mentioned that all that really needed to be done to make it match perfectly was to switch the name Frankenstein to Heterodyne. Well, it took a little more than that, but it wasn't all that hard.


End file.
